In the past, in order to carry a photocatalyst on a carrier composed of an organic material such as resin, a silicone-modified resin, or resin containing a fixed amount of colloidal silica or polysiloxane, was to be dissolved in an organic solvent such as xylene, and the dissolved resin was first coated onto a carrier to form an adhesive layer (see, for example, Patent Document 1).